One Piece: Tale of a Celestial Dragon
by Torrun the Neko
Summary: In the world of one piece, the celestial dragons are said to be the most feared and hated beings in the four seas. Known for buying people and treating them like their property, kidnapping women and forcing them to heinous acts and even killing innocent civilians just for the fun of it no one at this rank can ever hope to gain a clean reputation. But can one sole boy do so?
1. Introduction

"Hello, I'm a newcomer torrun451. This is a little story of mine to test if i am good enough to be a manga writer  
So any commentary on my work is definitely necessary to check out. I'll be doing a one piece fanfic and i hope  
you all enjoy it."

\- Torrun451


	2. Reclaimer

Just to let u guys know. I own NADA of one piece and it is owned by eiichiro oda and shonen jump. EXCEPT for the original characters.

Sooooooooooo...expect the release of the chapter within the weekend. ADIOS!

\- Torrun451


	3. Celestial Introduction Part 1

**Well here it is guys, I hope you all enjoy this cool fanfiction of one piece. I've worked moderately hard on making the story at least tolerable so any thought about it is completely fine to express. Hope you all like it. And without further** **ado**,** this is One Piece : Tale of a Celestial Dragon!**

**\- Torrun451**

-** Celestial Introduction Part One -**

Wealth, Fame and Power. Gold Roger, the king of the pirates had obtained this and everything this world had to offer. But once he was executed, these were his final words "**You want my treasure? You can have it! I've left everything I've own in one place. The only thing left is for you all to find it!". **Ever since then, pirates from all around the world raced towards the grand line, starting the new pirate era, in search of the one piece. the treasure that will make your wildest dreams come true!

**\- Somewhere within the East Blue -**

Throughout the vast oceans of the east blue , a single dingy stands out of the entire sea like a sore thumb. On that boat lies a small petite like boy, with a dark blue cloak with medium length and silky black hair, kicks his bandaged feet back as he sleeps pleasantly as the boat gently sways forward. But suddenly his sleep was interrupted as his stomach started to growl a bit.

**"UHHHHHHGH, it's been two hours already and I haven't seen any other islands for miles. Seriously, I'm the only one guy dumb enough to not bring a map while out on sea. I knew I should have bought some tangerines from that other island!" **the boy said as he rests his head to gaze at the gentle blue sky.

Once more, he quickly got back up when he sensed a harsh, chill breeze blow from behind him as he lazily turned around to see nothing but cold fog. The child looks closer to see a tall shadow in the form of a man walking slowly towards him. But as the boy forcefully rubs his eyes again in disbelief and checks at the shadow there was nothing there.

**Fin**ally calming down from a small scare, the boy breaths slowly as he sat back down and exclaims** "Hehehehehe...that was a bit frightening back there. For a minute there I thought it was...". **His sentence was cut off when he noticed that the air felt colder than normal and half of the boat covered in a soft layer of ice. And before he had time to even react, a tall, tanned man suddenly appeared behind him looking down at him in a blank and cold manner. The boy stood back a bit in fear when he saw man and behind him the ocean...completely frozen.

He stepped onto the boat as soon as the boy moved back further and grabbed him by the back of his robe as he says **"I'm getting real tired of babysitting you every time you leave the mansion, Seijitsuna-Iki Riply".** As the boy tries to squirm his way out of the man's grip he shouts** " , that was beyond creepy! You just snuck up behind me like some serial killer. Was it really necessary to give a heart attack just to pick me up?!". **Aokiji forcefully lifted the boy higher and placed his onto his left shoulder as he replies** "If it means I can take a nap for the whole day just after I take you back I don't care if you even wet yourself. Besides, my job involves righting the wrong with swift and accurate kind of admiral would I be if I let a child by the rank of a celestial dragon go out on his own without ordered supervision?". **the boy retorted** " I'm fifteen years old you worn out popsicle! I'm pretty sure I'm more than qualified to get out when I please! Now let me go...NOW!". "Well you have no other options, so get comfy because it's a long walk from here to the ship"** aokiji said as he slowly walks away while still holding the child on his shoulder towards the frozen horizon.

\- **At the marine ship** -

As aokiji gentle placed the child at a well cushioned seat for him to relax and ordered two of the marine soldiers nearby to get some food for the boy, the admiral tried starting a conversation with the celestial dragon by asking "**Anyways 'Sir', how exactly did you managed to leave your home this time seijitsuna-Iki?".** A little angry about being forced to go back he answers "** Look , One: Just call me Iki, it's not that I hate my name but it seems way too long and forgettable, and Two: Let's just say that the guards guarding my room shouldn't leave their coffee unsupervised".** Aokiji only sighed while massaging his temple as he gets up and says "**I knew I shouldn't have let the new guys watch you. Anyways, since you obviously won't give up, I am PERSONALLY going to aid you to your home so sit in the guest room and don't try to es...wait how did** **you get those black dots on your forehead".** Realizing the he's onto him, iki quickly covers his forehead as he said with an obvious fake grin "** Hehehe... what dots ? I don't have any...". **Aokiji stared directly at iki in a deadly serious tone before the boy broke down in guilt as he screams "**FINE! FINE! FINE! I admit it! I ate a devil fruit!". **the admiral only stood back in silence before he simply said ** "Damn, out of all people to escort why did it have to be a prepubescent celestial dragon? Guards! Send him to the anti-devil fruit cell"**. The two private marines replied to that order with a loud yessir before taking iki to his cell. After iki and the two guards left a female marine ran to the admiral as she screams "**Sir! There's something you really have to see!". **She stopped in front of her leader as she hand him an opened letter with a logo of a two intersected lines behind it before lastly saying "**It's from ennies lobby, so it must be really important!". **Aokiji quickly took the letter off the private marine's hands before she went back to her post. He read the note and had made a flamboyant expression of displeasureas he screams** "God- Damnit Spandam! You had one job! Now I have to clean up this mess! Everyone! Change of plans, were going back to ennies lobby. This is a mission so move with haste!". **And with that order given, every marine on the ship went to their stations to turn the ship around and sail to their destination.

**\- In the Lower Floor - **

The two guards, along with iki, tried to keep their balance from the sudden swerve of the ship after they both put the boy in the jail cell and locked the door.Before the guards went back one of them said "**Look, we've been given orders to place you in this criminal cell instead of a normal room so we apologize in advance for you staying here". "Oh, it's ok. I know it's not your guys fault. So smile, it's not that I"m gonna de-rank you or anything like that...". **And with that said, the two marines quickly took of, completely relieved about their actions, to join up with the other marines. As iki heard the cellar door shut, he quickly gotand stretched as he thinks to himself "**Geez... I though that guy would never , escapin' time!". **Iki stood in a dignified stance as he slowly whispers "** Ink-Ink...**" before six black and slimy tentacles emerged out of his back and rushed at the door as he screamed "…...**PEN STROKE!". **But was eventually wasted effort as iki looked at the door to see not a single mark on it. Iki continued this same action for fifteen minutes straight before he collapsed on the ground exhausted. He looked up to the ceiling as he slowly whispers "**Well... that's obviously not gonna work. So that** **why he sent me here". **Iki gets up as he looks through the iron bared window as he thinks to himself "**Am I really going to let it end like this? I didn't even put up a fight before I even got here. Was he right about me? Am I just destined to be like the others...?**

**\- 5 years ago -**

In a incredibly gigantic mansion on it's very own island where gold attachments and statues are shining in glamour by sun light, a loud thud could heard in toe main lobby. Within that main room, a small child lays on the floor with a swollen bruise on his left cheek and before him stands a tall, blond middle aged man walking up to the child as he says "**Why the hell did you let the slave I gave you go you ungreatful piss ant! What, you still goin' on about how I'm sick? Don't you understand that you're beneath my in every single way Seijitsuna-Iki? Look at you, ya can't fight like a proper man, you have this awesome authority as a celestial dragon and ya' didn't even freak'in use it and worse...". **He purposely stopped as soon the sobbing child screams "**Damn you dolflamingo! I'm not like you heartless bastards who treat innocent people like garbage!" **before lunging himself at him to land a punch** .** But that only managed to piss him off as dolflamingo simply turned away from the boy's attack to swiftly knee him painfully in the stomach. Collapsing back down to the ground unable to do anything but groan and cough. Adding salt to the open wound, dolflamigo presses his foot on the beaten boy's head and grinds on it solely to make him suffer. Seeing that he was now silent, he leaves the room as he says " …... **What I hate about your bratty attitude the most is that you actually think you can escape from your family's sins. We're celestial dragons, nothing you do can ever make anyone think of you of anything less than a monster. So word from the wise runt, give** **up and follow the rest of your brothers. **That was the only thing the bruised up child could hear before he descended in to unconsciousness.

\- **Present time -**

As iki grits his teeth and firmly grips the iron bars of the window he starts to remember the main purpose of his exploration as he faces the door and yells "**No... I am not gonna lose to that creep. They all may be fine with being known as the worst things conceived onto this world...BUT NOT ME!". **In a fit of frustration, the six tentacles emerged once again, but bigger and longer, now rotating its tips like drills. And with all the power he can muster up, he screams "**INK-INK PEN STROKE!**" as the large drill like tentacles launch directly at the center of the door to break it down. Noticing that it's not even moving, iki adds more pressure than his body could give off as he exclaim "**I won't settle for anything less! I will not be like them!". **Iki tried with all his all his might to break through the door of the cell, but it wasn't enough as the drilling tentacles broke apart and the force of the door pushed the boy with so much force that he flew back to the wall. What was never expected by iki was the momentum of the blow being so devastatingly strong that he broke right through the hard concrete wall and lands on to the ocean right behind the ship as it quickly sails off not knowing of the small hole made. Iki tried to keep on top of the ocean surface but couldn't due the seawater suddenly saps away his stamina before he sinks below the sea.

The boy descends deeper in to ocean before he thinks "**Oh yeah... that's right, Devil fruit powers are useless against water. But maybe..." **as he extends his tentacles to ascend back up. But, to show proof that death was imminent, the tentacles dissolved and quickly faded away. "** So I guess that isn't an option. At least...I...** **escaped..." **was all iki could think to himself when he slowly closed his eyes to accept his painless death.

\- **1 and a half Hour later - -**

In a small mini in the middle of the ocean lies iki's near lifeless body and beside him a teenage boy with black spiky hair, dark blue skin with black stripes and gills at opposite sides of his neck. Nothing could be heard on this miniature island but the loud slamming sound of the teen punching the child in the stomach as he exclaims "**LIVE! *PUNCH* LIVE! *PUNCH* LIVE! *PUNCH* LIVE! *PUNCH* I WILL NOT BURY A BRAT TODAY SO GET UP GOD-DAMNIT! *PUNCH*. **Somehow, this highly dangerous method of rejuvenation managed to work as iki's mouth squirted out water in a comedic fashion and eyes started to slowly open to see something blurry went right his line of vision. And as he begins to regain consciousness the only thing he managed to hear was the teen screaming "**I SAID LIVE!"** before he received a rock hard punch to the stomach, making him get up covering his stomach screaming "**OOOOOWWWW F *^%#K! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?". **

"**Uhhh yeah, I'm the one who saved your life so no need to tha..." **the teen's sentence was cut off when he took right foot to the face, knocking him down to the floor. He strains, while rubbing his face, to when he sees the boy near a bush puking his heart out. The teen confronted the child and grabbed him by the collar screaming "** Seriously bro! I saved your sorry ass and you thank me by kicking me in the face!?". **Iki responded to his rant "**My bad, but why didn't you just do C.P.R.? And also, who are you exactly" **as he pointed at the bizarre shark fins sticking out of the back of his arms "**I have a good hunch that you're not human". **The teen dusts himself off as he answers "**Well to your first question, I didn't take C.P.R. classes. Second I'm a fishman , so it's pretty obvious I'm not human. Ant three, My name is Tiger Lily! The apprentice of …...". **Tiger wasn't given the chance to end his sentence as soon as iki started burst into tears laughing as he exclaims "**PZHAHAHAHAHA, Tiger lily?! Really?! Like in the peter pan novels princess!? God that name sounds gay!" **Displeased that iki is mocking his name, tiger punched him directly at the top of his skull as he says with a humored smirk "**Like you're the one to talk porcelain face. So what's yours kid**?". With that question asked, iki opened his hand to him as he said** "My name is iki, but my full name is Seijitsuna-Iki. I'm a Celestial Dragon so I'm kinda new to the outside world." **The look on the young fishman'sface was nothing less than hot blooded anger as he turns his back at the boy to walk further away and unravel a large cylinder object from his back. What was within the white bandages was a large spear with the head of a an anchor pulled out and pointed at iki as tiger says "**To think I was being a good samaritan to save your life. I'm sorry kid but I can't let you live any longer. I you weren't a celestial dragon we could have been decent acquaintances, but you're part of the bloodline of some very f! ked up people so this is the end". **iki stood up straight and looked directly into his eves as he said in a serious tone "**I'm gonna tell you this and this only. I AM NOT LIKE THEM!" **as pitch black ink spread from the large dot on his right hand all over his arm also pointing at tiger "**If I have to beat that piece of info into you for you to get the picture so be it!"**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Celesital Introduction Part 2

Torrun451: Hey guys, here's chapter two of the story's introduction. And thanks for waiting for the latest chapter. It's the usual stuff that just holds me down like summer school work, moving to a new home in new jersy, writing other fanfics...

Iki: *Slightly opens door* Hey torrun, me, tiger and akko are going to a new sushi bar down the street, so I was wondering if you wanna come.

Torrun451: Now is not the time iki! Come back later! *Whispers* Meet you there in five minutes...

Tiger: Come on guys, grab your s !t and let's go. Were starvin' here!

Iki: Just do what you gotta do and be there *Closes door* LET'S EAT SOME SUSHI YAAAAAAAAAA!

Torrun451: Hehe...yeah...I've been busy. So enjoy the fanfic guys and feel free to like, follow and leave a comment. *Grabs jacket* YO GUYS! WAIT UP! *Leaves room*

\- **Celestial Introduction Part 2 -**

\- **On a small, isolated island -**

The two boy, eyes targeting and at the same time analyzing each other, stand facing each other at a distance. Tiger slowly stances alongside with his anchor spear ready to throw while seijistuna-iki stances his now tar black arm as if to block.

"**You know in a messed up way, I'm glad your just a little brat..." **Tiger says with a smirk as he twirls around his spear "**This way you won't be able to kill any innocent people when your older if your dead"**

Iki only smirks back at his new enemy as he replies "**Don't be so cocky fish face... and stop comparing me to the other celestial dragons!**"

"**HOW ABOUT YOU MAKE ME CELESTIAL DRAGON!**" The fish teen screamed in sudden rage as he threw his spear with brute force to pierce through the child's chest.

Tiger was fully prepared to lunge at him but stayed in his position when he looked closely at iki to see he had no intention to dodge from the spear attack as he loudly ask "**Are you dense or something?! Why won't you dodge!? Are you actually that willing to die here brat?!**"

With the spear a few inches close to him at rocket speed, iki yelled "**Don't mess with me! INK-INK STAMP!" **As he uses his bare palm of his ink covered hand to slap the flying spear, redirecting it right through a nearby palm tree to the right side of the battlefield.

The fishman turned to his spear in a combination of both awe and fright as he stutter "**How...how...what the...THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?! You just smacked my spear with your bare hand!**"

The reaction of the boy seemed even more weird when he looked onto his hand, which the wet ink instantly poured back inside the black dot on the back of his hand, and muttered "**Owie, I think there's a cut on my arm…will it get infected if my ink went in the cut?"**

"**Answer the question celestial dragon! You look like the combined strength an old lady and baby bird how do you have such strength to deflect my tiger harpoon attack!?" **tiger yelled with a jaw dropped look, which revealed his sharp teeth, at the now mellow and distracted boy

Now looking at the fishman after inspecting his hand for any damages, iki replied "**It's not like I was born with these powers. I ate the ink-ink fruit and gain ink powers…is this an abnormal thing?"**

"**No it isn't you half bite celestial dragon" **tiger lily replied in a mockingly tone before forming a stance to fight thinking he didn't really need his anchor spear to finish off a child "**Now, come get some!"**

That all was need to tick iki off as he ran towards tiger Lilly to land a few punches **"Who you calling half bite you miserable excuse for a gold fish"**

"**Goldfishes are yellow! I'm blue!" **tiger called out on the child's color mistake as he deflected his fist with his own palm "**Just give up, even you have to admit your very existence will be hated no mater what you do. You're a celestial dragon and since no one is here to protect you, it's best you just die so you don't cause anyone any pain"**

"**T…take it back! Take it back right now!" **Before iki could deliver another punch at the taunting fishman, but received a painful knee jab to his stomach before he fell on the ground coughing out saliva

Disappointment that devil fruit user barely even put up a fight, the fishman sighed while looking down on his easily defeated opponent "**And to think a perfectly good devil fruit was wasted on some brat like you, eh? Well at least some one out there will put it to good-"**

"**INK-INK DOUBLE STAMP!" **tiger was cut off from his sentence and felt two fists colliding with his chest which took him back by a couple of inches. He looked down furiously at the child who dashed backward and crossed his arms that was dripping with black ink **"This power was a gift to me from the one I hold dearest! I refuse to give it to anyone else, so I won't die!"**

Iki rushed at the fishman give a relentless amount of punches with his stamp attack but tiger lily was all the wiser to dodge his attacks while seeing through his power. **"So…he can form sap like ink to harden around his skin for defense and so soften any damage while punching. That's kinda smart…but not good enough"**

The fishman used his single arms to block each of the punches the pale devil fruit user can dish out and grabbed his wrist to lift him up and slam him into the sand **"You may have some quality defense, but you're slow as crap so that won't do you any good"**

The wounded boy struggled to remove his hand from the teenager's grasp as he controls the ink surrounded did g his hand into a liquidated phase so he can have better luck setting himself free…which amused tiger greatly.

"**Oi brat, I've never been the one to play chess but I'm pretty sure this is something you land dwellers call checkmate-" **what happened next was not predicted by the fishman as the boy used the wet ink to form a large, dense orb from the end of his palm which was pointed at tiger lily's chest. He gave a glance at the pitch black ball nervously as a large sweat drop ran down the side of his face **"You…you planned this didn't ya?"**

"**Eat ink fish face! INK-INK BALLPOINT!" **seijistuna-iki yelled with upmost furry as the large ink ball was launched directly to the fishman's stomach. And even though it was a direct hit and the projectile was made of just ink, the ball didn't splatter. It kept on pushing through tigers stomach and knocked him off the ground five meters away.

Tiger finally landed back first to the ground after the ink finally dispersed after making a black trail halfway from iki's direction. He groaned while rubbing his stomach which had a bright large red bruise on the center of his stomach.

"**Damn that hurts, the kid seems smarter than he looks. Well that's what I deserve I guess. Jimbei did tell me before to not take devil fruit users likely…no matter how stupid their power might be…" **tiger Lilly muttered in pain but was unaware of the now angry child that heard what he said

"**Hey! Whose devil fruit power are you calling stupid goldfish!? INK-INK PAINT BALL GUN!" **iki shouted with his palms faced outwards before releasing a volley of dense ink based projectiles. This time they were the size of pellets but it came out like speeding bullets.

"**Oh….oooooooooooh no" **Tiger had to admit, he was legitimately frightened at all the mini ink bullets coming his way, but he got his head together and rushed through. He played the role of a tank and ran through the boys line of fire, which was somehow accurate since iki's eyes were closed the entire time, despite each ink pellet felt like a single fire ant gnawing at his skin. This sort of discomfort start to build up his anger.

Iki decided to cease fire, and decided to open his eyed once again to see the fishman looking below him with an angry look that showed his monstrously sharp teeth. His entire body was drenched with ink excluding his eyes which was shooting a menacing red color at the boy. He gave a frustrated growl as he cracked his knuckles ready to beat the daylight out of his opponent **"You know what? I take back what I said. I'm not gonna kill you..I'm gonna BEAT YOU TO AN INCH OF YOUR LIFE!"**

Obviously he didn't wanted that to happen, nor did he wanted to fight him in general. Just because he was a celestial dragon he was deemed a threat. **"Is this what it's going to be like if I go out there? Will everyone give me the same treatment just because I'm related to those…monsters?" **Iki thought in intimidation of the teen's deadly stare before he raised his arms which started to turn pitch black and shiny texture…almost like it was made of steel.

Quickly getting back to his senses to see that he's minutes away from getting cursed by the shark boy's bare metallic looking hands but didn't even get the chance to flinch as iki was caught by tiger lily's crushing bear bear hug **"Can't…breathe….let…go…..fish face….!"**

"**This is what ya get for pelting me with your stupid ink and ruining my clothes brat!" **tiger exclaimed as he squeezes even tighter to suffocate the celestial dragon child **"You can't escape now with your slick ink as long as I can hold you with armament haki!" **

The boy struggles to set himself free from the fishman's clutches as he kicked his feet desperately as tiger could see a large shade of blue on his pale porcelain face. Iki only used the little breath to vocally strain **"Ink….ink….PEN STROKE!"**

"**Pen stroke? Is that supposed your gimmick because you control ink-Dammit!" **tiger lilly winced in a hurt tone when he dropped the gasping child and turned to see two large black tentacles retracting from the stab wound they made on his shoulder and rushed at him once more.

Tiger lilly tried to run out the way to avoid getting another stab wound somewhere more lethal but fell on his face when he fed something wet being tangled around his feet. The two tentacles wrapped around his ankles and lifted him upside down to face seijistuna-iki who is pretty upset about getting hugged to death. **"Fine you got me, your actually smarter than I thought celestial runt" **tiger lilly said with a cocky grin.

Iki was caught off guard by the kind sounding compliment, ignoring the last thing he said, as a hint of red invaded his canvas white cheeks which he tries to hide by turning the other way **"Ummm…thanks…tiger…I appreciate the compliment"**

"**So uhh…mind letting me down sport?" **tiger politely pleaded to try to charm the boy as iki gave a decent amount of thought about it before replying with an innocent smile **"Sure…"**

"**Thanks…it's a good thing I was wrong about because for a minute there I almost-" **iki swung his tentacles as hard as he could to slam the screaming fish man right through a bunch of coconut trees before throwing him out to sea as far as he could with the now angry fishman yell from a distance **"YOU DIRTY ROTTEN SON OF A-" **untill he hit the sea bed.

"**Well, that's the end of that story" **Iki said tohim self as he dusted his tentacles went back to the black spot tattoos on iki's back through his now torn and ruined cloak. He turned around to the destroyed trees while letting out a sigh **"Aww man, I was gonna use those trees to make a raft or something. What's done is done I guess. Hey…wasn't that tiger lilly guy's harpoon anchor thingy through one of those trees a minute ago?"**

And right on cue, a silhouetted figure emerged from the ocean shore like a submarine torpedo, holding what seems like a spear, and aimed the spear to the boy as it prepared to land on top of him. **"WHAT THE SEA KING WAS THAT!?" **Seeing the surprise coming at the last second, Iki used one of his tentacles to wrap it around one of the stems of the coconut trees to reel himself out of the spear's path.

After being in a safe distance from the dust covered crater, iki looked closely to see red eyes beaming from the dust. It slowly started to clear up to reveal that it was the short arrival of tiger lilly….more pissed off than ever. He let out a loud growl to imitate the celestial dragon as he walks out of the crater with his spear in hand **"You…I'm gonna need to THOROUGHLY clean my anchor spear after I'm done doing some veeeery bad things to ya…"**

"**Oh, your back…." **By the look of the deadly mad tiger lily's face, iki knew he may have acted too soon as he made a step backward with every step the fishman makes towards him **"…umm….how was your…swim-OH GOD!"**

Out of sheer instinct, and a little amount of fright, the closed boy duck from tiger's anchor spear and strafed to the left to avoid vertical cut that nicked the front of his black cloak. As soon as he dashed to a far enough distance, seijistuna-iki raised his hands in front of him as a sign of both sides to cease **"Ok! I get that you're mad. Like…really mad. But let's talk about this…"**

"**No! Let's not talk about the fact that you slingshot me fifteen f# king meters from the sea shore!" **tiger interrupted as he lunged at the boy and gave multiple armament haki powered punch to iki's chest, stomach and ended the combo with a roundhouse kick to his left arm…snapping it like a feeble white twig.

Iki feel on the sand in agony as he screamed bloody murder over his broken arm. The fishman loomed over the teary-eyed child, not denying that he felt a little bit like a scumbag. Oddly feeling sympathy for the poor boy, tiger went closer to the offer his hand to help **"Look kid, maybe I overreacted when you said you were a celestial dragon. You look like a decent brat enough so let's just forget about what happened. I wanna apolo-"**

A loud smack echoed all throughout the island as the the fishman's aqua marine face was replaced with a more white color as his eyes bulged out of his expressionless face. Below the silent teenager was the foot of the celestial dragon firmly placed onto the fishman's crotch. Tiger arced down as he cupped his fishbits before stuttering in a weak, nearly high pitched tone **"You…you…aimed…below the belt!?"**

"**Eat it! INK-INK STAMP!" **seijistuna-iki jumped up on his feet, with his right arm surrounded by hardened black ink, before taking advantage of tiger's half fetal position by striking one ferocious uppercut to his face.

To say that tiger fell back would be a major understatement, he wasn't just simply fall backwards….he FLEW to down leading a trail on the sand. Thinking that he may have overdid his offensive attack, iki looked at him, still holding on to his broken left hand, and asked **"Umm, tiger lilly…are you still conscious? If not, did it hurt as I thought it did?"**

Tiger lilly got himself up and painfully groaned while he covered his bleeding nose, that was revealing a darker shade of blue compared to his entire body, before menacing looking at the celestial dragon with sole intention to murder **"You little bastard.."**

Iki wasn't even given the chance to speak, tiger lilly immediately rushed at the boy with an armament haki covered fist to send to the boy's face "**I'm gonna murder you celestial brat!"**

"**Fine! Be that way! Let's go! INK-INK…" **Iki yelled back as he ran towards the fish man. As he moved his right hand was dripping with ink, more than the usual amount, forming a thick bumpy layer until it started to morph to some think bigger. On his right arm was a rather large gauntlet conjured out of hardened ink. Tiger saw this and merely scoffed at it **"Let's see what's harder! My fist or your ink!"**

The two boys dashed toward each other, eyes locked onto one another, before stopping to charge for their attack. They both yell at the same time **"…IRON STAMP!...ARMAMENT PUNCH!..." **hitting each other in the face in unison.

Their eyes became clear white for a split second during the impact before they both fell down to the ground, ending their fight. The fishman and celestial dragon were both still conscious, but not for too long.

"**That…that wasn't so bad of a fight kid" **tiger strained to compliment the boy while trying not to move much of his face **"Although I don't agree with you kicking me in the junk….I have to say you're a pretty good fighter"**

The pale celestial dragon laughed at his commendation while smiling, but winced over his bruised face, as he replied back to the teenager who started to laugh with him **"Thanks…tiger…excluding the broken arm, this was…a pretty good fight"**

Both of the boys agonizingly chuckled before tiger stopped in a serious tone, making seijistuna-iki stop as well. **"Look kid, any other celestial dragon would have either people doing their fight for em…or abuse someone weaker than himself. And there's even people like you who use their powers to do unspeakable evil" **tiger nearly shuttered at the thought of a certain tall, blond feathery jacket wearing warlord he remembered to have killed some of his friends during a fatal confrontation with him **"But…you…you seem different, normal even. You don't show a single spec of evil in you despite your name. How did you become the person you are now?"**

A small shadow covered iki's eyes as he right hand grabbed onto the grains of sand in a sense of pure hatred **"It's…it's a long story…"**

**\- Ten years ago –**

It is nighttime in a singular but extravagantly massive and beautiful castle built in the center of a town above a large island. Within this massive castle lies a room echoed by the cries of a highly privileged four year old boy dressed in a white robe with an…awkward hairstyle. Some time before, he was running down the hall to greet his father, but stopped at his tracks when he saw some guard carrying a stretcher and something under a white sheet.

He didn't pay much mind to it as he try to walk past the guards. But something made him stop as he saw something that was way too familiar to him. A single limp and battered hand swayed from the stretcher that ran chills through his spine, but it wasn't the hand that frightened him much less the ring that was on its finger….his mother's ring. Tears streamed down his face as he ran to find his father.

He barged through his father's office sobbing loudly as he hugged his father's leg as he cries out **"D…dad…it's…it's mom…she…she's…" **the pale child couldn't even finish his sentence. He just continued to cry deeply while holding onto his father's.

"**Tch, now I have you to deal with the others. You're just like those filthy human slaves in this house" **the older man, in the same uniform as the child but with long spiky hair with a well toned body, sneered in a form of disgust as he slaps the child off of his leg making the small celestial dragon fall to the ground in shock **"Your just like your mother, always taking up space and burning away all my money. What? Your gonna ask me why your whore of a mother is dead? She was overstepping her boundaries…"**

"**Wha….what?" **the young celestial dragon couldn't believe what he was hearing, but it didn't so his father from continuing.

"**Seriously, your pathetic mother has spent so much of MY money to fill her luxurious needs and never once thought about how it's affecting me. And she had the damn audacity to ask me for 'another baby'? The bitch deserved every beating she got" **completely terrified out of his own mind, the boy tried to slowly crawl away to the door, tears still running from his eyes, then ran off to his room.

The celestial dragon's heartless father sighed as he sat down with the multiple slaves he used as maids and forcefully groped one of their chest **"I swear, the only reason I keep this brat around is so those other celestial bastards don't constantly pester me about coming back to them. Well, with that thing out of the way, let's have some fun huh girls?"**

The man spent the rest of his night 'playing' with his female slaves as the pale boy stayed in his room weeping over the brutal dethroned of his mother under his bed…until a feminine voice was heard as the* door slightly opened **"Seiji, seiji sweetheart are you here?**

"**Ms… ? Is that you?" **the depressed child called out in-between sniffling as he creeper out of under the bed to see a talk maid with short ginger red hair and a slender yet buxom figure. She had violet eyes and freckles across her nose but minus the little scar that ran diagonally across her left cheek, her face was gorgeous.

"**Master Seiji, I've heard wha-" **the maid was taken off guard as the boy sprinted from under his bed and went to hug his caretaker before sobbing on her maid uniform **"Mom…mom is gone! And dad….he killed her!"**

The crying never ended, the best that the maid did was kneel down to comfort the heart shattered boy by cradling him in her arms while rubbing his head **"It's ok iki, I know it hurts. No one deserves to die the wat she did. You're mother was a wonderful and kind woman who loved you with all her that"**

"**Why did he do that! She didn't do anything! He…he did it for money!?" **they boy's anger rose up as he grabbed onto the woman's uniform. His rage didn't last too long though, the maid lifted the boy up while rubbing his head **"I know you're devastated about you're mother but you have to be strong. No matter what any of those monsters tell you, be strong and don't be like those monsters. One days well leave this horrible place and start anew. And I guarantee I'll protect you all the way…master iki?"**

The maid was slightly surprise to see the boy dead asleep, nuzzling between the maid's breast. Seeing that she has helped nurturing the boy to calm him down, she placed him on his bed and lifted up the sheets to cover him before giving her young master a motherly kiss on the cheek before leaving the room.

As he she closed the door she could hear the father having what he would call his 'fun' with the other maids with him…which made her furious beyond the point of restraint. She gritted her teeth while leaving a couple of cracks on the wall she made by slamming her bare fist on it **"I slaughter him…..I slaughter all of them!". **But fully aware that this isn't the time to do something risky…or at least not yet, she forced herself to calm down while fixing her uniform to look presentable and walking away to fulfill her maid duties.

\- **Present time -**

"…**I…I don't wanna talk about it…" **seijistuna-iki sighed at his harsh childhood with is bastard of a father. He did also noticed that the sun was setting, and he had no food or water nor could he move at the moment **"I can hope that you have a ship near her right tiger…..tiger?"**

The celestial dragon struggled to lifted his head up to the fishman and only deadpanned in disappointed as he saw the teenager was unconscious not too long ago. **"Hehe…I guess if I could beat this guy to a draw…I guess…I'll be…able to…fine the one…" **Iki's head dropped to the ground as he slowly slipped away from his consciousness…both entirely unaware of the ship, with a purple pattern and the jolly roger design of a skull and crossbones with a flaming heart on the right eye socket, that stopped at the edge of the shore.

A sole individual bizarrely jumped from the edge of the deck and onto the sand before slowly walking up to the optically lifeless fishman. The stranger took out a flyer that had a picture and the name of the fishman himself and below it a bounty toll of five hundred thousand berries. Giving another glance to the teenager, the figure spoke letting out a mature, feminine but only dominant voice **"Tiger lily huh? Wanted for attacking and looting countless marine ships with the bounty of five hundred thousand berries. You don't seem too tough but whatever…a bounty is a bounty…"**

Not being much care full with the fishman, the woman grabbed him by the ankle and dragged him along to the ship, but ceased her movement when she saw a wounded boy in a tattered black cloak **"The hell? Was he fighting this little brat?"**

With curiosity getting the better of her, the stranger went up to the boy and took off the hood. She slightly blushed at the pale white skin which she almost mistook for a life sized porcelain doll that was covered by a large red bruise on his left cheek that was also covered by his long tar black hair **"This kid, why does he remind me of…captain?"**

Seeing herself reminiscing the bad memories of her past experiences, she snapped out her sorrowful state and held up the fishman before jumping back to her ship to lock him in the cell in her basement. Going back to the deck to head out to sea, the woman gave a look at the unconscious boy at a distance while having a mental argument with herself on whether or not to leave him to die.

"**What do I do? What would Wanda do? **Before she was certain that she couldn't care less about the little runt trying to pick a fight with her bounty, but after seeing his face she felt a bit of nostalgia of her captain…and the disaster that happened. After some time to think she decide to let the kind hearted version of her self peak out just this once and help the beaten child **"Geez, I picked the perfect time to be nice after so many years did I?"**

And as soon as that was said, she jumped down to the sea shore and went up to carry the boy on his shoulders. She tried her best to pick him up but stopped when she felt him wince. Taking a good look at him to check for any damages, she did notice that the boy had a broken arm. Hoping that he can bare it, she slowly walked away. But not before going to the large crater to get the cool looking spear that was lying on the ground **"At least there's a benefit to this story I guess…"**

**\- A day later, inside the ship - **

An average sized ship was sailing in the lonely grand line in pure silence excluding the ocean waves hitting the ship and the various sea creatures peaking it's heads at a distance. And among the deck lies a woman sitting on a wooden chair next to what seems like a large portion of fried fish, mutton and other various meat, waiting for the little castaway to wake up.

"**The ocean…it sounds so soothing, yet this same ocean can swallow this ship up on a whim…quite deceiving of you great grand line…" **she calmly said to herself as she looked up to the cloudy blue sky occupied by one seagull flying by. The woman had her long black hair out as she was wearing a pair of black sun glasses, a tank top which revealed her stomach and G sized bust, with a sports bra of the same color, loosely fitted jeans and some black sandals. The woman was also holding her katana in hand just for little to no reason.

Meanwhile as the woman was waiting above deck, the celestial dragon began to slowly wake up to a decent looking cabin down below. Iki got out of bed, but hissed when he moved his arm which had an arm cast, and looked around the room.

"**Oooow, my head. Where am I? Is this a ship? Why do I have the strangest feeling that I'm being abducted?" **the young celestial dragon rubbed his head while looking around for his clothes since he was in his underwear "**I don't even wanna ask how I got my clothes removed…"**

Seeing his black shirt, pants, boots, cloak and oddly enough his wallet folded perfectly and placed on a chair next to his bed, seijistuna-iki wore back his neatly stitched garments and tried to explore the rest of the ship for its owner.

"**Now, lets go check the captain here, I just hope I'm not in a navy ship" **he opened the door, he looked around his surrounding to see that he was in a hallway with a bunch of different rooms. It didn't take much for the child to notice the stairway that leads the upper deck, which he presumed to run up and take some fresh air. He opened up the door and was greeted by an older woman looking up to the sky. Iki asked to get her attention **"Umm…escuse me but…are you the one that saved me?"**

Seeing that the castaway she saved woke up, the woman sat up straight and moved her sun glasses to her forehead with the hilt of her sword to get a better look. She didn't really think of the child as much of a threat, he was a tad bit too young to be wandering the seas alone and he had the body figure of a little girl.

"**Have a seat and grab a bite before you start talking…" **she said in in a mellow tone as if she had zero care in the world to give. Iki was more interested into asking what happened while he was asleep, but then his stomach instantly rumbled when his nose was caught by the smell of food that was laid on the table for him. He took his own time to walk up to and sit on the vacant chair and tried to ask why he was here **"Umm…my name is iki by the way and…"**

He tried to speak but his mouth was suddenly forced stuffed by a handful of mutton by the woman as she shoved it through his lips while giving the boy an angry glare to show that she was serious **"Did you not hear my orders kid? Eat first…THEN YOU TALK!"**

"**Bu….but…." **Iki muttered while taking the whole piece of roasted meat through his mouth, he couldn't tell whether his eyes were watering up to the verge of tears from the woman's aggressive feeding or the fact that this may have been the best thing he has tasted all week.

After swallowing the mutton from her hand, the child stopped squirming from the woman's grasp and took up multiple different meats from every individual table to devour until he leaned back, rubbing his stomach. Feeling sincerely saved by the mysterious woman who just sat down while sipping tea and staring at the cloaked boy, seijistuna-iki got up and humbly bowed before her **"Thank you for the wonderful meal and for patching me up mam. I won't forget about it"**

"**Tch, hey what's up with this all of a sudden?" **the woman called out on the boy's sincerity. Now standing up in front of the boy, who is currently a foot taller than iki, she pinched seijistuna-iki's cheek to drag him closer to her **"Listen well boy, I didn't save you out of 'the kindness of my heart' or any of that pointless crap. So from hear on out, you're helping me fix up the ship a bit until your debt is paid"**

"**Waaaaah!, that hurt lady! You didn't have to be so rough on my face!" **the young boy pouted, rubbing the red mark on his right cheek. The childish complaining along with iki's expression made the woman blush at how cute the young boy looked, but she covered her mouth to cough to hide it **"So…what's your name anyway mam?"**

"**The hell are you calling mam brat I'm nineteen…" **The woman gave a deadpanned glare at the pale boy before shaking her head and answering his question **"My name is akko, akko nivada. Captain of this ship you're standing on and a bounty hunter of thieves, pirates and others with a high enough bounty on their heads"**

Iki looked around the deck to see if anyone else was there, but there wasn't any life on the ship besides himself and akko. He turned back to akko with a worried saddened look. He was aware something was wrong **"What happened to your crew then? I'm no pirate but a captain isn't a captain without a crew right?"**

The bounty hunter akko was silent for a brief moment when she sat down and held up her sword in front of her with an emotionally destroyed expression **"That's…a bit hard for me to explain. When I was about your age, I lost my parents went some pirates raided my town and I took a dingy to escape to sea. I was alone, curled up at the corner and bawling my eyes out until this same ship stopped beside me…and I met it's captain"**

**\- Eight years ago, in the middle of the ocean -**

In the slow moving waters of the east blue lies a small brown life boat occupied by a thin boned eleven year old girl, crying as she holds herself in the fetal position. It was days later after she was forced away from her parents arms and escaped with the hell of some marine guards that met their end in front of her eyes.

As days to weeks went by without any food or water, she laid there on the boat as her health deteriorates due to lack of nutrition. Akko was certain that her life was close to ending **"….Mother…..father…why couldn't I die with you? Why did you leave me?"**

At the nick of time before she closed her eyes to accept her demise, she felt something large blocking the sun and something that sounds like a ship. The girl weakly turned here head and saw a ship latching her dingy with hooks and reeling it up to the deck.

"**Hey brat, why is there a pip squeak like you out sailing by yourself?" **an older woman said as she looked down onto the malnourished girl. She was about six feet and twelve inches tall with wavy black hair and had just bandage wraps covering her breast with the bottom of a kimono and a sheath behind her back where she holsters a double edged sword. It didn't take much time to notice the frail child lying down and on the verge of death **"Girls, take the poor thing to the doctor and get her some food A.S.A.P.!"**

Her crew spent most of there time taking care of the weak girl by feeding her plenty of food to give her at least enough energy to speak, treating the burnt marks on her shin with medicine, giving her a bath and giving her a room to sleep.

Akko had her well deserved rest for two whole days before she woke up and was greeted by the first woman she saw before falling unconscious. The generous only gave her a slight smirk while asking **"Hey there little lady, the name is captain Wanda. Did ya enjoy your nap little lady? Or do you need more time to recover?"**

Akko's memories of her destroyed home and the death of her mother and father started to flood back into her head as she tears up and cries on her rescuer's chest **"My mom…and my dad is….and my town…"**

Captain Wanda silenced her as she rubbed the distressed child to comfort her. With little time she calmed down so Wanda could speak **"So kid, about why I'm here. My name is Captain Wanda, leader of the indigo dame pirates"**

"**Your…you're a pirate?" **akko asked as she wiped her eyes in between her sobs with a bit of excitement peaking out.

"**Damn right lad, the best pirate you've ever gaze your eyes upon" **Captain Wanda replied with a cocky grin as she rubbed the little girl's head **"So, since you have no where to go do you wanna join my crew"**

"**I'm not…too sure what to say…" **akko wasn't too sure how to respond to the woman's offer to joiner her pirate crew. Although a place to stay would be well appreciated in her case, that would mean that her life would be on the line almost every day.

"**Well how about this?" **Captain Wanda said in a bold tone as she tossed her up in the air and caught her back down, making akko giggle a lot **"From now on I'm going to be your guardian. I'll never leave your side, you and the rest of my cherished comrades. You be apart of our family"**

That grand promise alone made her tear up insider and cry….but in a good way. She wiped her tears with an heartwarming smile to her new captain **"I wanna be a pirate...and meet my new family!"**

For the the past five years, akko have grown up with Captain Wanda and the rest of the Indigo dame pirates and became a mature, well toned woman. Over the years akko and her allies have been sailing to fight other pirates, looking for treasures and occasionally defending themselves against marine ships. In these wonderful five years, she has actually felt like she had a family...with captain Wanda as her mother figure. But everything changed to the worse one a single day when they were tracked down by a marine ship with the head of a dog.

Opposing this odd looking marine ships lays a beaten down ship of the indigo dame pirates. The vessel was in a dire condition, parts of the ship was on fire, more that half of the women aboard are either dead or severely beaten and portions of the ship damaged from cannon fire…or cannon toss.

Standing at the head of the ship was a tall, elder looking man with a dog hat and over a couple of dozen fire balls behind him. The crew was spotted by this single navy ship due to mischief that happened in an island they docked and decided to either take them in or to sink the ship. Everyone did their best to fight off the men and cannon fire, but they only ended getting severely hurt and killed. But even with that said, captain Wanda and her adopted daughter akko stood alongside each other against the large navy ship.

Given a microphone from one of his marine soldiers, the old man gave his introduction to the pirate crew **"My name is Monkey D. Garp and you are under arrest by the world government for arson on a local town. If you surrender and come peacefully I will guarantee that you'll live, but if not…I won't hesitate to crush you all!"**

Captain Wanda took a brief moment to think about the offer as she looks at some of the dead bodies on deck along with rest of the women that can barely stand. She came to a decision that she thought was the best for everyone but akko took this exact moment to speak her mind **"WERE NOT SURRENDERING TO YOU! So what we looted and burned down the bar of some sexist idiot! We're a family! And we die as one too!"**

"**Is that so young lady?" **garp asked is a disappointed tone as he picked up three cannon balls and juggled them in mid air with his right hand **"I suggest you make the right decision woman, I'm a grandfather so don't feel too right about killing the child behind you"**

"**Come and try it toy dog hat wearing son of a" **Captain Wanda covered her mouth so she could be quiet and listened. She kneeled down in front of akko and removed the sword from her back to place on Akko's hands. She was confused as to why she was holding her captain's sword until she held her close and whispered something to her ears **"Cherish this sword akko, and be strong for me"**

Fully understanding what her captain was about to do, she grabbed her leg to drag her back and protest as she got up stepped forward **"I'll surrender on one condition, I'll go alone. Spare the rest of my crew and I, the captain of the indigo dame pirates, will surrender myself to the world government. Just spare my comrades"**

"**And why should I? You all have committed the same crime so why do you think the rest of them all are any different?" **garp asked in the middle of akko crying for only guardian not to leave and her crew outright refusing to give her up, saying that they would rather die than to let their beloved captain go to prison. It took just an angry glare shot from Wanda herself to make the crew keep silent before she rubbed her crying daughter and replied with her cocky smile **"Because when you have a family you tend to do the most idiotic things to protect them, right 'grandpa'"**

Marine was weighing his options on Captains Wanda's plea, granted he doesn't have to listen to them and just slaughter them all but at the same time the child was of some concern. Her loud and stubborn reminded him of his dimwitted grandson luffy. Even though his higher ups will chew him out for this, he followed his own decision **"Fine, I'll let your little crew go in exchange for your captain. But I'm warning you, if you try to escape we will come back for them"**

"**Understood…" **Captain Wanda replied as she bends over to akko to kiss her forehead and wipe her eyes. After giving a final hug to her illegitimate daughter she slowly walked up to the front of her ship am made a powerful leap over the gap and to the navy ship, right in front of garp **"Thank you…"**

"**Don't thank me yet…" **Monkey D. Garp replies as one of the marine soldiers hand cuffed Captain Wanda and escorted her to the brig of the ship. The man gave one final look at the child who grabbed onto the woman's sword for dear life while oceans worth of teats ran down her cheeks before giving his men the order to turn around and set sail **"No hard feelings kid…"**

The crew of the indigo dame pirates could only watch as their braved captain sacrificed her freedom for theirs and was steadily disappearing from their line of sight, along with the ship. A few of the women were crying rivers over their lost captain but not as badly as akko who not only lost her captain and her friend…but she lost a mother for the second time.

\- **Present time -**

"**And after like two years later, everyone moved on and left the ship to do what ever and I stayed here to keep the thing running" **akko paused to drink the rest of her tea and reached her hand to the teapot to pore more onto her cup **"And that's the story on how I'm the only gal here. You're looking at the sole member of the indigo dame, former shell of a fearless pirate reduced to a bounty hunter guarding a ship without a captain"**

"**No you're not!" **Iki suddenly busted out, making akko jolt in fright **"You're still a pirate! So why do you choose to isolate yourself like this when you could do all the fun stuff you used to do!?"**

"**You don't get it kid, I can't be a pirate. The captain that I loved sacrificed her freedom because I was too weak to fight, how exactly do you expect me to move on after tha-" **the saddened woman tried to explain but iki cut her of by holding on to her shoulder and looking directly into her eyes **"Look, I'm sorry that you lost your captain, believe it or not…someone that I loved sacrificed herself for my freedom too. So I'm gonna use the freedom I have to fulfill my dream for her!"**

Akko stared into the child's black and determined eyes which reminded her of the cocky attitude of her captain. She gave a slight entertained chuckle before rubbing her head **"You know, I was thinking of ** **leaving you to die in that island but at this point I'm glad I didn't"**

"**Wait, what!" **seijistuna-iki stepped back, he was shocked to believe that she actually thought of leaving him to die in a barren island. Akko giggled a bit at iki's reaction before she continued** "But I saved you because you reminded of my captain….and ya have her face too"**

Iki was flattered at Akko's comparison to her awesome sounding captain…until he realized what she meant by the last part **"Hey! I have to deal with that at home enough! I am not a girl!"**

"**Ok then…" **akko replied in a more soothing and cheerful tone as she rubbed iki's head to ruffle his long black hair **"So, what's a little squirt like you doing by yourself huh?"**

"**Oh that's easy, I'm a celestial dragon who's gonna find the one piece to be king of the pirates!" **seijistuna-iki explained boldly in front of the deadpanned akko who was shocked beyond belief. She fell off her chair in uncontrollable fright as she muttered **"N…no…you can't be serious! M-my god! You're really a-"**

"**OPPOSITE CANNON BALL!" **a loud voice, only familiar to the young celestial dragon, echoed from the lower floor of the ship before something blue and blurry went through the floorboards and flipped in a accelerated motion before landing on the deck in front of the two confused individuals.

"**Hi tiger lily, I didn't know that you were here..umm…how was youre sleep" **boy got up from the ground and stood in front of the fishman who replied in a more easygoing tone compared to the Killjoy mode he had against him last time **"Meh, surprisingly concrete was a lot more comfortable that people claim it to be. Oh hey it that food?! I'm starving!"**

Tiger lily caught the smell of a freshly cooked meal and by instinct alone jumped over iki and landed in front of the table to eat every morsel of meat there. But he stopped chewing and activated his armament haki to block the large double edged sword that was about to cut his head off with his his arm. Making seijistuna-iki cover his mouth in laughter, tiger asked with food still in his mouth **"Uhhh yeah, can you give me like five minutes so I can eat…or do you want me to share?"**

"**Get back in your sell! I don't have time to deal with your bullcrap!" **akko yelled in frustration as she removed her sword from the fishman's iron like arm and went on the offensive again for a vertical slash that only managed to go hit the table alone because he took one last savoring bite out of the steak before dashing to his left **"So celestial runt, who's this hot piece here? She seems pretty mad about something"**

"**Shut up jail bird!" **the bounty hunter shouted back while sending multiple strikes at the teenager, but all of them were either blocked by his ARMament haki or was simply dodged **"You have a bounty of five hundred thousand berries! You will not escape without my permission"**

"**Five hundred thousand berries? That the heck did you do tiger?" **iki asked mostly out of curiosity and a little bit of concern. Tiger didn't really have the time to give the boy a full explanation since the woman was still attacking him, but kept it as brief as possible **"Let's just say people tend to frown on getting g their shit stolen…especially marines"**

Taking advantage of tiger lily's distraction, the bounty hunter delivered an unexpected slash to the fishman's chest, it wasn't too deep but it still stung a lot. Both of the fighters dashed backwards for a minute to breathe while iki was waiting for the fight to be over.

"**Eat this!...Suck it!" **both fish man and bounty hunter exclaimed as they ran towards each other to deliver the final killing move...but not on seijistuna-iki's watch. He decided that they have settled their pointless arguing long enough as he shouts a them both **"Stop it! INK-INK GLUE GUN!" **before a stream of sticky ink was shot out of the celestial dragon's hands at the two of them and was stuck on the ground.

"**What the hell seiji…seijin..seiji…WHAT THE HELL IKI!" **tiger angrilly yelled, failing at saying his unnecessarily long name, at the boy looming over them both with a worried look. Akko pitched in on tiger's rant as well **"You know, a single stop would have just sufficed, you didn't hhe to drench me with…ink? So you're a devil fruit user huh? That's cool I guess"**

"**Well maybe if you both didn't fed try to kill each other then maybe I wouldn't have to take such measures!" **Iki pouted as he dug his hand into the sticky ink and sucked up all the ink back into the black tattoo spot on his hand **"Anyways, you guys are gonna have to get along if we're gonna sail together"**

The two were dumbfounded by iki's comment when they got up and stared at the naïve boy while saying at the same time **"The hell do you mean sail together?"**

"**Sailing together as in I want you guys to be apart of my crew!" **the celestial dragon exclaimed in wholehearted excitement in front of his potential crew **"To be honest, you guys are the first friends that I've managed to find ever since I went on my journey…"**

"**Yeah, you mention something about being the celestial dragon right? Those people are the worst of the worst? What makes you any different" **akko interrogated the boy while getting a chair to sit down. Tiger intervened between to answer for the child who looked down in a sense of shame over his lineage **"I gotta admit, at first glance he seemed like the zygote stage of something evil but while I was fighting him…it was weird. He wasn't like he was fighting because he was intimidated much less he wanted to prove me wrong about what I said about him"**

"**Fine, he may have something to prove but answer me this iki" **akko glared into the eyed of the easily intimidated boy before asking her question **"What's the one thing you call your crew out of anything else?"**

Seeing that this was a serious question, seijistuna-iki gave a substantial amount of time as akko simply looked at her while tiger just sat there and waited for the answer with the bounty hunter **"My crew is gonna be the one to have my back when I'm in trouble and I'm not too sure they'll feel the same way but in a way…I'd call them my family. Did I get it right?"**

Akko smiled at the celestial dragon's answer as she slowly places her hand on iki's cheek, which became red at her touch, and gave him a heartwarming smile right before pinching his cheek twice as hard as the last time **"You're so damn corny, just like Wanda. Fine, I'll join your little crew…captain"**

"**Oh, thank you akko. Your service will not go unappreciated" **seijistuna-iki didn't hesitate to show his thanks by humbling bowing in front of her…until he tilted his head in realization **"If I'm gonna be your captain then…your ship…don't you feel…"**

"**It's true, it would be quite dishonorable to loan my captain's ship without permission" **she said as he turned and looked up to her flag, the same jolly Roger with flaming purple heart at the right eye, **"But I have this feeling that Wanda wouldn't want me to live my life this way"**

"**Thank…akko, I promise I won't let you down" **seijistuna-iki replied in a determined tone as he turns to tiger lily **"Umm..tiger? I know we may have started on the wrong foot and I don't know for sure about you're motives but I wanna ask you if-"**

"**If I can join your little crew? Meh, sure I ain't got anything better to do…" **Tiger shrugged before stretching his arms, the floor in the cell did quite a number on his back the last night **"Besides, there's someone I've wanted to track down. It's the main reason I'm out to sea"**

Akko's ears perked up curiously when she heard that the teenager had an actual purpose for being here **"A reason huh? And what would that be fishface?"**

"**Shut your face you old ass hag!" **the fishman retorted back at akko, making the both of them confront eacher in a form of mutual hate for one another before turning to iki who had his fist in front of both of them **"Now, let's all shake together as an agreement to always have each others backs and to get along"**

Akko, trying to prove her loyalty to her new captain to call tiger out, was the first to land a fist pump the child. She had to share an intimidating glare at the fishman who replied back with an angry look, with a beam of lightning shooting from their eyes and clashing against one another, before tiger lily simply said screw it and places his fist for ward for a fist pump.

"**Now that we have that stuff over with captain, I will take charge as first mate" **akko immediately stated while looking at tiger, who wasn't pleased at her calling dibs on the rank of first mate **"Hey witch, you may have got it wrong...I'M gonna to be first mate"**

The former bounty hunter only snickers at the fishman's attempt at being dominate and made so e more jabs at him **"Why don't make me laugh salmon breath. You can even keep water wet much less become first mate"**

"**WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SALMON BREATH YOU FAILURE OF A HOUSE WIFE?! I'M A TIGER SHARK YOU WITCH!" **tiger shouted with the highest level fury as he grabbed iki's head, who cried a bit in response, and placed him between himself and the woman **"Since YOU'RE the captain, you gets to decide who gets to be first mate. So who do you choose?"**

"**Yes captain, who will be your right hand man…or woman" **akko added as both competitors for the title of first mate stared down at the nervous celestial dragon.

"**FINE! If you'll stop fighting I'll chose who gets to be my first mate" **seijistuna-iki muttered as they both looked at their captain with anticipation **"My first mate…will…be…cannonballs?"**

Tiger lily was straight up confused to who iki was referring to as cannonballs while akko looked down on to her G sized breasts and massaged them with a slight blush. **"Cannonballs? They have been growing more than your average woman but I never knew he'd notice…" **woman whispered to herself before the whole area was silent and the only thing could be heard was a high pitched whistle getting louder and louder. They all turned and looked to the sky to see…three cannon balls coming to hit their ship.

"**Iki get down now!" **akko yelled as she tackled the boy to the ground, unknowingly smothering his face onto her bust, while tiger lily scoffed at the three cannon balls as if it was a mere joke to him. With armament haki covering his arms and legs, tiger jumped up to deflect two of the cannonballs by punching them to the sea and sending the last one to explode fifteen feet up the air with a powerful armament powered kick.

Satisfied about displaying how badass he was, tiger landed back on the docks to expect praise for saving their lives but say the weak captain suffocating between the boobs of the former bounty hunter **"You do realize your minutes away from killing iki from either lack of oxygen of blood loss right witch?"**

"**Wait, huh?" **akko snapped out of her protective instincts and released her firm grasp from her captain and saw him heavily hot headed with some blood dripping from his nose **"Oh, my bad little guy. Lemme just get off"**

"**Who hit us? I just got a crew couldn't I get a head start before I fight other ships" **iki calmed down from his dizziness and stood up with akko who took a telescope out of the chest at the right side of the deck to look for nearby ships. It didn't take long for her to find a ship that was slowly sailing from behind an island and heading to their direction "**You're not too far off the mark captain, they're not pirates just grunt bandits. Should we take care of them?"**

"**Meh, I don't see why not. Thanks for keeping this for me by the way" **tiger said, jumping out from the large hole he made earlier with his anchor spear hand **"Let's crack some jolly rogers!"**

"**Fine, it can't be helped I guess" **the young celestial dragon sighed as he lifted his foot onto the side of the deck while pointing at the opposing ship in excitement **"Let's give them what the want. The…the…what's the name of our crew?"**

A large sweat drop came down the side of both akko's and tiger's faces as the both reply in unison **"Well think about our name later" **before akko grabbed onto the wheel and turning to fight the enemy ship, starting of their adventure as the grand lines newest pirate crew.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

\- Outro –

***Record on***

**Torrun451: **Ok guys, thanks for reading. Don't forget to like and leave a comment on…

***The entire Indigo Rogue crew glares at torrun451***

**Torrun451: **AW COME ON! YOU GUYS ARE STILL MAD!?

**Iki: **You left our story for over six months… ***Forms gauntlets out of hard ink***

**Tiger: **And spent the rest of your time either writing other fanfiction or doing whatever the hell you want ***cracks armament knuckles***

**Akko: **I've just been introduced and even I wanna bash your skull in ***loads magnum pistols***

**Torrun451: **Yeah, I apologize to you all about bring chapter two late. I hope you can…OH GOD NO!

***Everyone beat the living crap out of Torrun451***

***Record off***


End file.
